


Tied together by the red string

by The_last_ErRoR



Series: Bonds [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alpha Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Dom/sub, M/M, Naruto has an evil side, Naruto is abused, Naruto is lazy, Naruto likes him that way, Neji has a lot of secrets that he himself doesn’t remember, Neji is a good and pure boy, Neji is a hard worker, Neji tries to help Naruto, Omega Neji, Posessive Naruto, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Soulmates, They also got magic whoop, They wind up in trouble anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_last_ErRoR/pseuds/The_last_ErRoR
Summary: Neji wasn’t able to understand why the village would hate a boy the same age as him. Was he a murderer? No. Was he a criminal? No again. So why do they get satisfied when they beat him up? Why is he a demon? What did he ever do to them? Isn’t he just the same as me? Just why?Since no one liked him, he would. Since no one wanted to be his friend, he would. Since no one cares for him he would. Everything came naturally to him. It’s like he felt a strange attraction to him, to be with him, to maybe even love him.“I’ll stay by your side,” he promised Naruto. “I’ll be with you even if no one wants to. You won’t be able to get rid of me!” He said to the stupefied boy with a smile.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full unabridged summary since there was a lack of characters:
> 
> Neji wasn’t able to understand why the village would hate a boy the same age as him. Was he a murderer? No. Was he a rapist? No. Was he a criminal? No again. So why do they get satisfied when they beat him up? Why is he a demon? What did he ever do to them? Isn’t he just the same as me? Just why? 
> 
> Since no one liked him, he would. Since no one wanted to be his friend, he would. Since no one cares for him he would. Everything came naturally to him. It’s like he felt a strange attraction to him, to be with him, to maybe even love him. 
> 
> “I’ll stay by your side,” he promised Naruto. “I’ll be with you even if no one wants to. You won’t be able to get rid of me!” He said to the stupefied boy with a smile.
> 
> A few years later, the boy, now eleven, asked Neji, “Do you regret staying with me? We’re no longer welcome here. We have to go to a new world. Do you regret being with me after all these years? No matter your answer, I’ll never hate you. You are the only person precious to me, because I love you.”
> 
> Hearing those three words from Naruto’s mouth, he was stunned, before turning a bright red. He mumbled, while looking down at his fingers and fiddling with them, “I don’t regret anything.” Neji then broke out into a smile. “Why would I leave when I l-l-l-love you too!” He turned red again when mentioning the word love.
> 
> Naruto couldn’t help but smile. Neji was so cute, getting shy when hearing or saying the word love. He couldn’t help but want to give him a kiss. So he did. Directly on the lips. Seeing Neji’s face turn red for the third time, he told him, “We’re now stuck together forever, you can’t escape from me now!” He grinned at the smaller male. ‘You are mine, and I will love you so much that you won’t escape from me.’

The first time he had heard of that boy was during one of the Hyuga dinners where all members had to attend. Many of them called him a filthy monster, unworthy of even being in Konoha. Neji was shocked that they would say such detestable things about a boy. It seems that he was the same age as him. But what can a four year old boy do when they were just born? Was his parents maybe murderers or criminals?

The scornful words from the clan members were terrible, he wondered, who exactly was this boy? He became curious, so he asked his father who exactly that boy was. His father told him to not worry about that boy. Feeling put out by his response, Neji decided to listen to whatever they were saying about that boy.

A few weeks later, he finally saw the boy. It was extremely coincidental that the first time he left the compound would be the first time that he would see him. The only reason he was able to see him was because of the scornful words of the villagers. They said, “Look, it’s the demon!” And thing like “That filth should not even be here, such a pity that he can’t be killed.”

Looking at the direction that they were pointing at, he only saw an extremely scrawny blonde boy with cerulean orbs, dejected by those hurtful words. He felt a sharp pain in his chest when he looked at him. He also felt a strange attraction towards the boy, he wanted to go to him. 

It felt like something was pulling them together. As if feeling the pull, the blonde looked into his eyes. Neji felt a stronger pang in his chest. He clutched tightly onto the layer of clothes around his chest. Af if mirroring him, the other boy did the same.

‘Why does it hurt when I look at him? Why do I want to go to him? Why is he so sad? Is he not what people say about him? Why does it seem like he feels the pain that I do? I want to know, I want to know everything.’

Returning back to the compound a few hours later, Neji decided that he wanted to get to know the other boy. He decided that he would give the boy something to eat, since he was so thin. ‘Maybe snacks would do it, since mother said that a starving person is unable to eat a lot of food.’ He was determined, he would befriend the blonde whether he liked it or not.

Neji was extremely eager to see the boy again. He was extremely impatient, waiting for weeks dragging by extremely slowly, he nearly wanted to escape the compound to find him until he finally hears the words of hope that came from his father. “We are going out tomorrow. I need to get more groceries and you can pick some of them.” Neji cheered in excitement. Finally! 

He ran off to his room, packing various snacks he collected from the house into his bag, haphazardly shoving them in, earning a strange look from his father as Neji was never this excited to leave. There is a chance that Neji was becoming bored at home. Hizashi decided that in his free time, he would start teaching Neji more about Shinobi and let him slowly learn taijutsu.

When the next day came, Neji was bouncing on his heels with his backpack on. It looked like he was about to run off somewhere. Hizashi grabbed his shoulder. “Wait a little longer.” Hizashi went back inside to take his keys. Neji pouted at those words. Waiting impatiently for about five minutes, his father reappeared and locked the door.

Hizashi held Neji’s hand while they were in the compound, worried that he would get lost. The moment he let go of Neji’s hands, he was about to run off to find the boy again. But he didn’t, as he instinctively knew he was further away from here.

While he was walking with his father, he felt that he was getting closer towards the other boy. He waited, and waited until they were extremely close to his location. Now, Neji just had to wait for his Father to be distracted so that he could find the blonde. When Hizashi was busy piling various food into the basket, Neji saw his chance and shot off.

Seeing a glimpse of the other boy for a second time, he went after him. But what Neji didn’t expect was that the boy could run so fast. It seemed like he was running away from something? Trying to catch up with him, he tripped over a rock and saw the blonde turn to a corner and speeding off. Neji sighed, dejected, rubbing off the dirt from his knee. Luckily, it didn’t bruise. He had to slowly look for him again.

After turning countless corners and walking through various alleys, he saw that boy again. Seeing how lonely he was, curled up in a corner looking blankly at the floor, he decided to talk to him, so that he would feel less lonely. He nervously approached him, opening his backpack and taking out a few snacks. “Are you hungry?” Neji asked, as he didn’t know how to start a conversation.

The blonde looked up. Seeing the snacks, his stomach involuntarily growled. Hearing a growl from the other boy’s stomach, he giggled. Giving him the snacks, Neji said, “You can have them, I have more at home. So you should eat them!” Giggling at the blonde’s stupefied face, he said his farewells before leaving. 

Neji smiled to himself as he was walking back. ‘He doesn’t seem like a bad person. Even if he is, it doesn’t matter. Even bad people need friends!’ Seeming excited at the prospect of having a new friend, he couldn’t stop smiling, even when he saw his father with a worried face.

When he returned to his father, he was scolded for running off without saying anything. When asked where he went, he kept his mouth shut. He didn’t want the other blonde to get hurt because of him. But, remembering their first interaction, he smiled widely extremely happy that he was finally able to talk to him, even though it was a one sided conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto always knew that everyone in the village hated him for something that he is not. They said he killed, but he didn’t know how to. They said that he is a demon, but that might be something else, as they said he was a curse ever since he was born. Hypothetically, if he really was the demon, it is unexplainable for a newborn to be able to transform and kill at will, including the Fourth Hokage and his wife.

The thing is, he remembered seeing them when he first opened his eyes. Naruto also felt a familial bond with them. So, they were most likely his parents, making it impossible for him to be a demon, since he was the child of two humans. There can’t be genetic variation that goes to the extremes.

So, now that it was confirmed that he was not the demon that they were speaking of, it definitely must be the being inside him. But, the thing is that it is not his fault that the ‘demon’ was in him, and he can’t just get rid of it, as he knew his father traded his life to protect him and the entire village. But what he probably didn’t expect was that his own son would be treated worse than a beggar, beaten and nearly starved to death.

Naruto was lucky that he couldn’t just drop dead due to his abnormal healing, but that caused more problems than he would’ve thought. Those who came to beat him up came everyday, breaking more bones and destroying his organs until it took more than a day to heal. The worst part was that even the shinobi and kunoichi came after him for ‘revenge’ against their loved ones.

Naruto never would’ve thought that they would be so blinded by their insanity to even think logically. Either way, his once most important dream of becoming the next Hokage has disappeared as everyone in this village wasn’t worth his effort and time to care about them.

He wouldn’t be that stupid to try to save people who are out to kill him, as that would be a bit of a stretch. The Hokage, however, is debatable. He sent various items used for daily life every month. Naruto knows that he tries to help him however much he could, by sending the ANBU to watch over him, but they also can’t recklessly come out of hiding to chase away the villagers and Shinobi after him.

If they actually did that, it would cause a ruckus in the village, and it would also cause unrest. So, the only thing the Hokage could do was to help him in the shadows, but either way, Naruto was fine with it. He never really craved for familial love, but if it was given to him, he wouldn’t mind accepting it.

I mean, who would reject free affection from people? Just take whatever is given to you, it’s not like as though Naruto has any shame left. Why be shameful of something that you are not? It’s better to take things in stride than to be ashamed of what people think you are, whatever they say doesn’t matter if they don’t know who you truly are. Maybe if they tried to know him, they can perhaps make conclusions about him. 

But since they don’t, their opinions doesn’t matter. That is why Naruto never bothered correcting them whenever they said false things about him. If I know what I am, why bother with your words?

Leaning on a wall of an abandoned alley after being beaten up yet gain, Naruto smiled to himself, remembering the beautiful boy with the pretty lilac eyes from a couple of weeks ago. ‘I feel a connection with him, maybe next time I should go find him so I can make sure that he is the one who will fill up the missing piece in my heart, as it hurt when I looked into his eyes. It feels nice, knowing that someone will be with you for the rest of your life.’

While lost in his thoughts, he felt someone coming towards him, so he hid his emotions in a mask, quietly waiting for the person to appear. As they were coming extremely close to him, he tensed, waiting for a hand or foot to come into contact. Surprisingly, none did. A boy, most likely the same age as him, spoke.

“Are you hungry?” Naruto was surprised that someone had actually bothered to ask him a question which showed how concerned the other person was of him. It was the first time anyone had went to look for him to show their concern for him. His heart warmed. ‘At least there are people out there who are not prejudiced against me.’

He decided to look up. Seeing the small pile of snacks in the other persons arms his stomach couldn’t help but growl. It has been more than a week since he last ate, and the only thing that was keeping him alive was the powers of the demon inside him that was constantly healing him.

Finally looking into his eyes, Naruto’s eyes widened in shock. ‘Its him! Why is he here? He… wants to give me food? Really?’

As he was still in shock, he only realised that the pile of snacks went to his arms the moment the boy opened his mouth again. “You can have them, I have more at home. So you should eat them!” At those words, Naruto was pleasantly surprised.

‘…So those really were for me?’ His heart couldn’t help skipping a beat. Hearing the other boy giggling at him without malice and cutely saying his goodbyes to him made Naruto feel a warmth that he had never felt before.

Seeing the other boy walking away after saying his goodbyes, Naruto couldn’t help but to remember his pure smile and cute giggle, which led to his heart skipping a beat yet again. His face turned bright red, followed by his ears. 

Naruto quickly covered his face, not wanting anyone to see him like this, not even the ANBU. He whispered quietly to himself with a smile, “He is cute.” And his face turned even redder than it was before.

It took a long time before he calmed down, and quickly looking around him to check if there was anyone nearby, he stuffed the large amount of snacks that the boy has given him into his slightly loose clothing as quickly as humanly possible.

This time, Naruto snuck back to the apartment that the Hokage had given him through various shortcuts that avoided the crowds, as he didn’t want any of the villagers to take away what was given to him from the boy with the beautiful lilac eyes.

That night, Naruto dreamt of the beautiful boy all night, and managed to get a pleasant sleep after being plagued by nightmares for years.


End file.
